<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darwinist gay panics by iamtheegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142995">Darwinist gay panics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheegg/pseuds/iamtheegg'>iamtheegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Realicide - Grej (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Other, Wet Dream, killing small animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheegg/pseuds/iamtheegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Communalist/Darwinist, Cult Communalist/Darwinist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cult Communalist fucked him brutally, not stopping, as they had said, the Impure don't deserve mercy. Every time they reminded him of what a horrible person he was he just was harder. Darwinist held in a moan, trying to keep some of his self-respect, but fuck they were making it hard, pounding into him like his knife would into anything that would let him. Finally he let go, "fUCK HHARDER" he yelled, voice cracking. They released at the same time as him, gushing into his ass like Niagara Falls.<br/>Then some fucking bird sounds woke him up. "Fuck. Not again," Darwinist muttered, sitting up. Communalist had left months ago, he was supposed to forget them, not... whatever this was. He pulled the blankets off him, they were a mess, and tangled disastrously. Oh well. Having a tidy room was gay anyway.<br/>Realizing he might not be alone, Darwinist's eyes shot to the part of his room he was pretty sure Ingsoc put a camera. Shit. Well, Ingsoc hadn't said anything yet, so best-case scenario he didn't know. Worse-case scenario he really was screaming out loud and everyone heard him. He tried not to acknowledge that possibility. He just hoped he hadn't said their name out loud, he'd never live it down.<br/>Why was this happening? Darwinist knew he was the opposite of gay. Perhaps some sort of loot dropping, like how if you kill a creeper you get gunpowder, maybe when you kill a gay you get their sexuality. Dammit, maybe he shouldn't have killed Moralist. But Darwinist knew he was stronger than this, he was sure he could overcome it.<br/>Maybe he just needed a reminder, he hoped, getting out of bed and putting his clothes back on. He hadn't washed them in a while; someone on Twitter said that a guy doing laundry is a gay trait, and he couldn't take any chances with what was going on.<br/>Climbing out the window, he felt the cool breeze. Now to find those asshole weakling birds who'd woken him up. Killing a few animals should be just what he needed. Found them! He grabbed one and, in one smooth motion, slammed it into the wall, blood splattering everywhere. Perfect. Darwinist was straight again. The rest of the flock flew off in a panic, leaving him alone, just like everyone else. Not that he needed anyone, he was fine alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So why did you call this meeting?" Egoist asked, "I was in the middle of chugging a gallon of milk."<br/>
Ingsoc cleared his throat. "You shouldn't do that. You'll get sick. And I called this because I have sensed some, er, disturbance, and I would just like to remind you all that this house is all of our responsibility. I won't point any fingers, but yes, this is about one of you."<br/>
Darwinist stood up. "Alright I'm gonna fuck off since I'm clearly not having a 'disturbance' or any shit you got when you read the thesaurus because you didn't have any frie--"<br/>
"Darwinist, that was my attempt at passive-aggressively telling you that you're the fucking problem," Ingsoc said blankly, eyes narrowing a bit. "You've destroyed a chunk of the hallway outside your room, and it's been weeks since I've asked you to fix it. Communalist isn't cleaning up after you anymore. If you don't know how to, my door is always open, but I'm not going to do it for you."<br/>
At the mention of Communalist, an expression of sorrow passed Darwinist's face, but it was gone just as soon. "Whatever you fucking metrosexual bitch. I don't need your bullshit, if that's all then I'm gonna go."<br/>
A few hours later, Darwinist second-guessed saying that. There was no way he was going to fix the hallway, but Ingsoc had that thought control thing, and maybe he could learn that. He decided to go ask.<br/>
He knocked on the door. It opened. "Hey."<br/>
"Hello. Are you here about the hallway?"<br/>
"No. It's, uh-- something else. I-" He looked around, as if worried that someone would hear.<br/>
Ingsoc motioned for him to come inside. "Is it because you're having wet dreams about Communalist?"<br/>
Darwinist nearly fell out of the chair. "What??" He regained his balance. "I mean-- Well, no, but-- how do you--" he stammered.<br/>
"I know everything. It's my job."<br/>
"You've got to stop spying on people, dude."<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Yeah ok that's fair. So what do I do about.. you know?"<br/>
"About what?"<br/>
"The-- you know what I'm talking about!"<br/>
"No idea. Not a thing that's happening."<br/>
"But-- Oh. Smart. Just ignore them." He grinned. "I mean, I'm already ignoring them, but maybe if I ignore them harder.."<br/>
Ingsoc nodded.<br/>
"Thanks," Darwinist said, standing up to leave.<br/>
"Oh by the way," Ingsoc added, "don't use sharpie to make a body pillow. It will bleed off in the wash."<br/>
"W-what?" He laughed nervously.<br/>
"Stop forgetting I'm psychic." He pressed the door-closing button. "Bye!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol imagine being socially competent enough to write a conversation lol couldnt be me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>